After the Ashes: Love Still Remains
by sihala
Summary: With the hundred year war long gone, peace was not far off. At least, that's what they'd hoped. In the midst of the aftermath, rebellions were commonplace; but even within the fighting and hatred, love blossomed.
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Zutara shippers, TURN BACK NOW! This is a not only a Gaang story, but Kataang as well. **

**I will go down with this ship. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Zuko. He's a bamf, but Katara is Aang's. Haha, well I hope you enjoy! :)**

Aang rested his head on his hand wearily. The day of speaking with diplomats, politicians, and mayors had exhausted him more than riding giant koi fish. He felt as though all this talking, speeches, and treaties - as good as they are - aren't getting them anywhere. Rebellions sprouted everywhere, and the people of the Earth Kingdom still despised the Fire Nation, even five years later. Aang knew first hand what loss had felt like. They had no idea what it was like to lose all of your people to some pointless war, and yet, he had been the first to forgive them.

_Forgiveness is the key to unlocking happiness,_ Gyatso had once told him, _if one does not condone, then it is they who are the prisoners._

He wanted more than anything to see Gyatso again, to hear his wisdom, to learn more of his mastered arts. He was like a father to Aang, always giving him praise and guiding him through the tranquil life of the monks. Back then, he had taken his life for granted, with no Avatar responsibilities to uphold. Aang laughed when he remembered how cumbersome he thought cleaning his room was.

"What's so funny, twinkle toes?" Toph asked, her voice echoing off the empty meeting hall.

"Just. . . a memory," he rubbed his eyes, and looked upon Toph. She was wearing green attire of the Earth Kingdom underneath the metal plating she'd constructed herself. "What do you think of the plans for the new city they're making you build?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "It'll look pretty and all from what I hear, but do you really think it'll solve world peace?"

The truth is, he didn't really know what to think of it. The newly constructed council of the four nations decided recently to build a dazzling city on Yue Bay in the Northeastern Earth Kingdom, boasting about how it will be the seat of all their governments. They gave it a fitting title, Republic City, where every nation would be treated equally. '

When word of Toph's Metal Bending Academy had passed the Council table, and how successful it had been, (she now had over three hundred students with multiple schools) they had given her the opportunity to help build the city.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" he said, standing to leave the hall.

* * *

Katara's hands were sore, and her eyes began to droop. She'd been in the medical clinic all day curing ill patients. Since there are few waterbenders that are skilled in the healing arts in Ba Sing Se, Katara was promoted to Chief Physician. She was so excited before, embracing the opportunity to help people in her own way. But now, the job was taking a toll on her. There were times she was at the clinic around the clock. Citizens and soldiers alike from all nations had come in hurt from the rebellions. Katara had heard the unnecessary fighting was from rivalry terrorist organizations, waging an underground war against each other. Of course, that was a bit far fetched for her.

"Miss Katara, there's a patient that needs to see you." One of the nurses, Ming, told her, interrupting her from her train of thought.

She nodded to her, and walked into the lounge where she saw an old friend. "Haru!" He looked beaten up, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix. Although, his arm had a nasty break. Katara helped him gingerly into her private office where she laid him on the bed.

"Thank you, Katara," he said, grimacing as he lowered against the thin blanket. "I heard you're the best healer around."

"It's going to be okay," she assured him, bending water onto his broken arm first. Underneath her palm she could feel the bone mend back in place, which made his face relax more. After his main injuries, Katara healed the minor cuts and bruises until he looked fresh and rejuvenated.

"Wow, it's like it never happened." He said, examining his arm.

She placed her hands on her hips. "And what exactly _did_ happen, Haru? You don't strike me as the type to pick fights with someone."

His eyes fell to the floor in shame. "It was this group of thugs, harassing an elderly man for his money at the market today. I couldn't just stand there and watch him get mugged, so I asked them to back off. . . and then I lost my footing when they attacked." He now looked up at Katara. "These aren't your normal street thugs, Katara. They were trained. And if they're roaming the streets freely, then there's a lot of people in danger."

The news didn't sit well at all with Katara. Although, it did explain why there was such an increase in injured patients. "I'll talk to Aang about it, maybe they can double the city guards."

Haru nodded. "I think that would be best. Thank you again, Katara."

She watched him leave the clinic, packing up her belongings as well. Everything felt so fragile right now, with the war just recently passed. Grief and sorrow still filled the homes of those that lost their loved ones, on both sides. With these rebellions, Katara feared it won't be long until it all breaks under the pressure.

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep. He dreamed about all the frustration when trying to find his mother. Getting the information alone had been so difficult for him. The anger had become so strong that it escaped his mouth. . .

"_I've listened to all your stories, father!" He screamed at him through the bars of the jail cell, his breath was hot steam that made the metal glow red with heat. "You will tell me where my mother is, you will tell me because I am your Firelord!"_

_It only made him more furious when his father just sat there, smiling that half grin of satisfaction. He'd made his son fume without even doing anything. "Why should I? You didn't even ask politely."_

_Zuko had fallen onto his knees, the energy of the fire within him had instantly faded into embers. "I beg you, father. I just want to see mom again."_

_He mocked his son by laughing. "Are you going to go cry to her? You need to grow up, Zuko. It was a mistake to appoint you as Firelord."_

"_Maybe it was," Zuko said calmly, surprising Ozai. "But if I had meant anything to you before, you will honor me with the location of my mother."_

_His father was silent for a moment. The air was thick and heavy, weighing on Zuko's shoulders. He tightened his fists in anticipation. _

"_On one condition," he proposed. "You will release your sister."_

_He snapped his head up to his father, his eyes wide with shock. "Azula can't be trusted."_

"_Then MAKE her trust you, Zuko!" He bellowed at him, his voice booming off the brick walls. "If what you say is true, then family should be very important to you."_

_Zuko gritted his teeth, trying to hold his tongue against the volley of curse words he wanted to yell at his father. After what seemed like a long time, Zuko bowed his head once more. "I will accept your condition."_

"_Good," Ozai said, the smirk smile returning to his lips. Within Zuko's stomach was a knot; he had regretted his actions almost instantly, but it was already too late. "Your mother is here, within the palace. But Azula has the key to her underground chambers."_

* * *

"Again, you no good, lousy pea brains. I want you to _punch-_" her fist pummeled through the metal like butter, "not gently caress. Metal is strong, refined, and unwavering. You knuckleheads need to be _tougher_ than the metal."

Each lily liver looked at her from their individual slabs of metal. Toph crossed her arms, listening to each of them with careful complexity.

A girl named Akane grunted as her hand sunk into the slab. She pulled it just out as quickly, and from what Toph could hear, put it up to her mouth to suck on her probably reddening knuckles. She sighed. The boys in her class had gotten it down faster than the girls, which made sense to Toph. They were stronger and less _dainty_ than the women.

Izo's metal slab was so disfigured and crumbled, it would make any metal bending teacher proud. "Not bad, Izo. A few more years and you'll be able to bend rusting iron," she joked with him, slapping him on the shoulder.

He laughed, the sound made the insides of her stomach flutter. "I learn from the best."

She shook her head, smiling as well. "Alright, get back to work. If we're going to build this new city, I'm going to need some _actual_ metalbenders."

"Yes, Sifu Toph." They all said in unison, then continued morphing their slabs.

After the lesson was done, Izo had lingered in the dojo. Toph walked up to him, leaning against the wall casually. "Did you need something, Izo? Perhaps some more training since you need it so badly," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Well, that's not exactly why I stayed, but I _could_ use some extra one-on-one practice." Her cheeks flushed slightly at his smooth voice. "The real reason I'm here is because I wanted to thank you personally, Toph. I came here thinking I was some lowly earthbender, unable to bend something as powerful as metal." She sensed his face become closer to her own. "Yet, I was wrong, and you showed me that."

Suddenly, his lips were upon hers, just briefly, and then she felt the vibrations of his steps exiting the room. Toph stood there, her heart fluttering from the small gesture. It had been her first kiss.

* * *

_I'm just a simple guy who enjoys his cured meats, his boomerang, and sarcasm_, Sokka thought to himself as he unhappily sat in the council chair, listening to a petition. _I didn't ask to represent the Southern Water Tribe. . . stupid Katara. She thinks she's the boss since she's dating the Avatar. Bleh, gives me the oogies everytime I see them._

"And what is your opinion on the matter, Councilman Sokka?" Councilwoman Rhon-Ya asked, glaring at him like she usually does.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I say let them erect the monument when the city is built. I'm sure Avatar Aang will be most pleased."

"Then it is decided then," Councilman Chong declared. "We have come to the consensus to humbly accept your offer of the Avatar Aang Monument."

The Fire Nation representative bowed deeply. "It will be a true honor to deliver this good news. The Fire Nation will immediately construct this feat in the hopes of symbolizing our peace and goodwill." _So Aang finally tamed the fire beasts._ Sokka snorted to himself, _it only took him a hundred and seventeen years to do it._

Sokka sighed in relief when he checked that there were no more petitions scheduled for the rest of the night. He stood and stretched, feeling his sore butt ache from sitting most of the day. "If there's nothing more you wish to discuss my fellow councilmen and women, I must return to my wife back at home."

"Retire for the night if you must, Sokka," Chong said. "There will be a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We must make the preparations for Republic City."

He bowed and gathered his things, mumbling under his breath as he walked the short distance from the Council Chambers to his apartment. "Stupid Council, stupid petitions. . . they're all just going to bore me to insanity. Thank you Katara and Aang for this _wonderful_ opportunity. Really appreciate it."

When he walked into the large apartment, Sokka was pleasantly surprised to see Suki setting the table with plates full of food.

Sokka sniffed the air appreciatively, setting down his bag before he walked to the table. "This is great, hun, but what's the occasion?" He asked while sitting down, not waiting to start wolfing down the roast duck and bowl of noodles.

She took the seat across from him and smiled. "I want to tell you some good news, Sokka-bear. And I figured we could do it over a nice meal."

He swallowed a mouthful of duck, and cleared his throat. It was unlike Suki to wait to tell him things. "Good news would be nice after a day of horrific council duties."

"Sokka," She said quietly, hesitating for a moment while her eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm with child."


	2. Aang's Plans

Aang had been planning this night for months. He paced back and forth nervously by the ornate front door to their house in the Upper Ring for Katara to return from the clinic. The steps repeated over and over in his head. When she would arrive, Aang would ask if she wanted to go for a walk. Maybe take her out to a nice dinner, or to Iroh's tea shop. He would then lead her to the plaza fountain, which he had insured would be empty of people and well lit. After that, he would give her a coin to throw into the fountain, hoping that she would notice the betrothal necklace in the water. But Zuko had assured him that it was foolproof.

He would then bend the necklace out of the water and propose to her. Katara was the only woman he imagined himself with for the rest of his existence. She had brought him back to life, after all, and it was her love for Aang that saved him from the grave. They have been through thick and thin together, yet it had only made their bond stronger towards one another.

Then why was he on edge? His nerves felt like the tips of lightning bolts, causing his hands to shake. Aang guessed he just wanted it to be perfect and right for the girl he cared most for.

Where was she, anyways? She'd told Aang she would be home by now. Maybe she got caught up at the clinic, they've been making her work overtime there lately. "Yeah," Aang repeated to himself aloud. "Just caught up at the clinic."

The seconds turned into minutes until the sun had already set behind the mountain range, and he went from nervous to concerned. Katara was always adamant about being where she said she'd be. As he watched the number of pedestrians dwindling in the street, Aang's stomach began to constrict in knots. Something felt horribly wrong as he set out for the clinic; he prayed he'd see her there, just curing patients and forgetting about the time.

He opened the clinic door a little too forcefully, looking around the reception area.

"Avatar Aang!" The nurse exclaimed, bowing low. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Is Katara here?" He asked, his eyes darting around for any sign of her.

She shook her head. "No, she left about an hour ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

The nurse looked confused. "Katara said she was heading home for the day. What is it, Avatar Aang?" She added after seeing his expression of fear painted upon his face.

"Katara's missing."

* * *

Sokka was at a complete loss for words, and that itself was a rare occassion. Suki bit her lip nervously at his silence. "Honey, say something! Is this not what you wanted?"

His brain finally turned on at high speed, churning out thoughts and emotions like a raging river. He grabbed her hands gently from across the table and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've never wanted anything more, Suki. We're - we're going to be parents." His voice broke embarrassingly at the end.

The food was a last thought as he stood and kneeled next to her in her seat, brushing away her hair and cupping her face in his hands. "This baby will be loved by the best mother anyone could ever wish for."

Her tears spilled over and ran silently down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb. "And by the best father I could ever dream of."

Sokka's heart raced. "I'm going to teach him how to fight, throw a boomerang, and pick up the _ladies_. He's going to be such a stud like his dad!"

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" She said in between laughs.

"Oh, well," he mumbled, brushing her question off smoothly. "Then she'll learn how to be a Kyoshi Warrior from the greatest one in the world."

Suki's mouth opened to reply, but their door swung open forcefully. Aang stood in the doorway with his glider, out of breath and soaked from the sudden downpour of rain. "Sorry to interrupt," Aang said, his eyes darting away from their intimate moment. "But it's urgent."

"No problem, Aang," Sokka said, standing up. "Suki was only just telling me she's pregnant," the sarcasm wore off and he became ecstatic again. "Can you believe it? Me? A father? This is unreal!"

Aang's face looked solemn and expressionless. "Congratulations."

Suki stood as well, walking over to Aang to place a hand on his shoulder. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

He nodded and clenched his fingers tight on his glider, causing them to turn white. "Sokka, I don't know how to tell you this."

"It's okay, Aang," he said softly, bracing himself for anything.

His slate grey eyes grew watery as he met Sokka's gaze. In that instance, he knew the words before they came from his lips. "Katara's gone - missing. I can't find her anywhere."

* * *

The rays of the sun snuck through the dark drapes and shone against Zuko's face, waking him up from his dream. It felt so real, like he was just back there, in the prison. He could still feel the taste of rage on his tongue. . .

"_She's what-" his breath had been taken away and his lungs constricted. "She's been here. . . all along?"_

_Ozai crossed his arms. "You really think I would banish your mother? My beloved wife? She was the one that helped me into power, the one that bore me my two children. I kept her a secret because people would talk, rumors would spread, and my authority would be questioned."_

_Zuko shook his head furiously. The embers had started to ignite again. "Then why did you tell Azula and not me? And how could you lock her up for so long?"_

"_Your mother lives comfortably. She did not wish for you to know, to see her in such a way. Ursa knew what was at stake to keep you alive, willingly gave her freedom so you could live." He shrugged. "If I had it my way, I would have gladly given your life to the mercy of Azulan. I would have had another son in the hopes that he wouldn't be a failure like his brother."_

_He shot a blaze of fire at his father, but Ozai had cleanly maneuvered out of the way. "Look who's the failure now! You were humiliated and stripped of your power and now your 'failure of a son' is the Firelord." He stood and turned away from the pitiful man. "I used to want to be just like you, but that was when I was deluded with the fantasies of restoring a false honor from a worthless father. Now I don't even know who you are, nor do I even care." The calmness within him was strange in such a moment. "You can wallow in the filth and regret of your life until you die."_

_His laugh made Zuko's jaw tighten as he walked away to the cell door. "You're a fool if you think I don't have an influence on the throne. You are not strong enough, cannot withstand the pressures of what it means to be Firelord. You will fail, just like you've always have done-"_

_But his words were cut off by the slam of the door._


	3. The Haunting Patient

**Thank you LauraJenCC and all of my followers, this has been really fun writing all of the different view points of the Gaang! Katara is so awesome and strong, I hope you enjoy! :)**

_Her mother stood before her, smiling, and beckoning her over to the hut. The smoke from the chimney was comforting, it meant warmth and food. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her, but she was not quick enough. The hut was fading into the distance, along with her pleading mother._

"_Mom, please!" She wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't leave me."_

_Katara's outstretched hand grasped for her mother despite the length between them, but she was already consumed by the darkness. It swallowed everything whole with Katara in the midst of it. _

_Suddenly, Aang was beside her, yelling out her name. "I'm here," she said, placing a hand on his face. "Don't you see me? I'm right here!"_

_His eyes were terrified, looking off into the distance for something that wasn't there. "She's gone," Aang said with a voice so hurt it made her heart ache. "But I'll find her. Even if it kills me."_

Gasping, Katara awoke to find only more darkness. Her hands and feet were bound to the chair she sat in, along with a blindfold that prohibited her vision.

She struggled against the bindings, then stopping in fear when she sensed someone next to her. "So, the pretty waterbender awakes. I was wondering when you'd stop with the screaming nightmares, they were really starting to annoy me."

"Who are you?" she asked to the voice. "Why do you have me bound?"

The man chuckled. "So many questions, but so few answers I can give. The reason you are bound is to prevent any sort of bending. I know how powerful you are, Katara, and I couldn't possibly take any risks."

Katara was silent for a moment. "At least remove my blindfold so I can see who I am talking to."

"A sensible request," the man said. "I am willing to oblige, and eager to see those pretty blue eyes of yours."

It was nearly as dark in the small, square room. But as her eyes had adjusted, Katara was now able to see the man beside her. He was tall and muscular, his face hidden like a coward beneath a mask. His hand stroked her cheek after removing the cloth, causing her to snap her head away. "Don't you dare."

"My apologies, I simply couldn't resist. You are exquisitely radiant, my dear. It is no wonder the Avatar fell for you." Behind the slits of the mask she could see his dark and cold eyes grow hungry. "You have proved very valuable. Avatar Aang would do anything for his love, maybe even die for her."

Her stomach was now an empty pit, filling with fear; but she could not let him relish in terrorizing her. Katara would be fierce and unwavering to not give him the satisfaction. "Why would you try to lure a fully-realized Avatar into your pathetic attempt of a trap? Aang will crush you into pieces."

"Your threats are empty and useless against me. My fortress is strong, and my men even stronger." The man shrugged. "And besides, would he dare to fight me when I have his precious love tied up with a knife against her throat? I don't think so."

She shook her head, disgust filling her voice. "What do you hope to gain from imprisoning the Avatar? The war's over. You are stupid and selfish for instigating this unnecessary violence." Her skin boiled with rage, the metal taste of her tongue only added fuel to the fire. Within her mind, Katara could feel the man's heart beat, the blood that ran through his veins. She willed herself to control it, to possess the man to untie the ropes that bound her with his own knife.

"Gah-," he garbled out, feebly trying to resist. His will was pitifully weak, just as his endeavor to use Katara as a trap for Aang.

Once she was free, Karara focused her bending on the jugular in his throat, lifting him up from the ground. "Does Aang know I'm here?"

The man was visibly grimacing beneath his ugly mask. "He was sent coordinates to a. . . neutral location. That was where we would. . . ambush him." His words were guttural and forced from her grip.

Her fist clenched, preventing blood from flowing to his head. The man started go slack and pass out, but Katara let go of him. His body fell to the floor weakly. "I should kill you, but you're not even worth the effort."

His sickening laugh almost made Katara regret her decision. "Azula was right - you do believe anything you're told." Then, he uttered one last cough, and slumped completely to the hard floor, his heart beating no more.

The silence pressed against Katara. It pulled against her spine and flipped her stomach. Had she heard correctly? Did the man say that name, the name that had haunted her for years?

Right now, she didn't care. All Katara wanted was to get out of this place and safe in the embrace of Aang. But there was no way out. The walls were made of rock, and there was no door. Sweat poured down her neck, reminding her that she could use that as a bendable. Slash after slash, Katara pounded away at the rock, becoming more and more desperate when her attempts were evidently futile.

Her abdomen started to burn, causing her to clench over in pain. Hugging her stomach, Katara slid to the floor against the wall and cried. She cried in frustration, anger, fear, and desperation. _There's no way I'm going to die down here,_ she told herself, but the encouragement was empty.

Aang would come. He would rescue her, like he always had.

* * *

"There's a pretty side to metalbending too, you know," Toph said with a grin to Izo, who was trying to construct himself armor plating similar to her's. "It's not just all destroy and crush, but also building and welding too."

His hands stopped folding the hot steel for a moment. "Is that why they're making you build the city? They obviously seen what you can do with metal." He sighed. "I mean, I can't even get this steel to be as smooth as yours! How do you do it?"

She could sense him by the furnace, his body against the ground was firm and strong. Toph imagined his body to be muscular, and she couldn't help but weakly smile. "The trick is to be gentle with it. If you want to make something as polished as armor plating, you have to treat it as such." Toph gently bended the already shaped metal and refined it.

"Amazing," he said, taking a moment to place it in the water for it to cool. Once it was ready for him to wear, Izo placed it on his chest. "Wow - I don't know what to say other than you're extraordinary, Toph."

Toph kept her face towards the floor. "I don't let just any student make their own armor, so I guess it's not fitting to call you that anymore. Izo, you're officially a metalbender."

He bowed to her, and then the touch of his hand on her face was overwhelming. "Thank you, for everything."

She leaned up on her tiptoes to where Toph sensed his lips, pressing her own against them. The kiss was sweet, and she never wanted it to end, but in the distance she could hear the roar of Appa. Toph knew immediately it was Aang and broke their kiss to venture outside one of her Academies just outside Ba Sing Se.

The thud of Appa's feet was evident to someone without her capabilities. Although, she doubted anyone would be able to detect twinkle toes' light footsteps. "Hey, Aang," she called to him. "I'd like you to meet another one of my metalbenders, Izo."

She could sense Izo standing next to her, the feeling was comforting. "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang."

Aang's voice was tense, and right away Toph knew something was really wrong. "Nice to meet you, Izo, but I'm afraid I must speak with Toph in private."

"Of course," he said, bowing to Aang and giving Toph an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. She could still feel the spot where his hand had been long after he was gone.

"What's up, Aang? You don't seem like yourself," she said while patting Appa's furry side.

"Katara is gone," Aang said quietly, the grief thick in his words. "She hasn't been seen since yesterday, and I'm losing my mind."

Toph knew how Aang felt about Katara, they were so close and lovey-dovey it almost made her sick, but now she realized that her relationship with Izo was similar. Imagining if Izo was lost made her dizzy just thinking about it. "I'll help you however I can, Aang. I'll have all my students looking for her if needed. We'll find her."

He sniffed. "Thank you. . . I-I appreciate it."

"I'm guessing you don't have any leads, then?" Toph asked, eager to get Aang motivated to prevent him from crying.

Aang pulled out what sounded like a piece of paper. "I received this with a hawk early this morning. It was a ransom note and a location where they were holding her, but I've already scoured the area. There was no one there."

Toph jutted out her lips in concentration. "Where was this at?"

"Just outside the Inner Wall, by Lake Laogai."

Toph put two and two together with the snap of her finger. "Do you think these people are wanna-be's?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, clearly confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Come on, Aang," she said, launching herself atop of Appa. "Take me to Lake Laogai."

* * *

Zuko grumbled as ink spilled on his robes. This letter was becoming frustrating very quickly, but he needed to meet with Aang. Republic City needed the support of the Fire Nation, and from Zuko. He wanted to help found what was to be the greatest city ever built, yet his mind still wandered. . .

_His hands were shaking. Zuko didn't want to do this, not in the slightest bit. But he had made a horrible deal to see his mother again. He just hoped it was worth all the effort. _

_Behind the door was another cell, but these were nicer than the other prison. Here, his sister was a _patient _and not a prisoner. Zuko hadn't even bothered to check his sister's progress. He wanted nothing to do with her, even before his banishment. _

_Breathing out slowly, he opened the door to see Azula facing away from him, sitting like a stone on a large bed. "Hello, Zuzu, I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit."_

_"Skip the pleasantries, Azula. I'm not here to chat."_

_She turned to him, that smirk so similar to her father's made his body tighten. "But of course you are, Zuko. Why else would you come?"_

_"I came for my mother," he said, looking straight into her deranged eyes. "and you're going to help me find her." _

_Azula placed a hand on her chest. "You hurt me, Zuko. She's my mother too, you know." _

_"Stop playing your petty games. You and I both know we have something the other wants." He couldn't believe he was bartering for his mother. Zuko was instantly revolted, but pressed on. _

_"I'm listening."_

_"You give me that key to Mom's chambers, and I'll set you free." _

_Azula laughed. "How sweet, mother must mean so much to you." When he was silent, she finally waved her hand. "Yes, yes. The key. It's right here." _

_The necklace she pulled up from under her shirt had a small brass key at the end. Zuko reached out for it, but Azula held it away from him. "Now, now, dear brother, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We had a deal, remember?"_


	4. Reunion

**Okay, so I've been writing like a madwoman. This story just has me typing away, and I love it! Gah, I tearbended a lot in this chapter :'(**

Katara felt as though the walls were closing in on her. She had never been a claustrophobic person, but at this point she was on the edge of sane and insanity. There was no way to tell how much time had passed, and the body on the other side of the room started to haunt her. With her powers, she had killed somebody, and it frightened her.

Horrific images and pictures ran through her head, tormenting her every waking moment. She imagined that no one would ever come and rescue her, leaving her rotting corpse next to the one already here.

Never had Katara really thought about death, or how easily it could have came to her. Mortality had always seemed like an illusion; that she'd always be safe when she was around her friends and family.

When she closed her eyes, Katara could see the lightning that had burned into her memory. The last thing she'd expected was for Azula to direct it towards her, but then again she didn't think it surprising how cruel and manipulative Azula could be.

Azula. The name itself gave her shivers down her spine. _Azula was right - you do believe anything you're told. _Those words kept repeating within her skull, echoing over and over. What did they mean? How was Azula involved in all of this, when she was supposed to be locked up in a prison? She hated to think that even behind the bars of a cell, Azula could have an influence on not only her life, but the ones she loved.

And somehow, in the midst of all this darkness and strife, she found peace and love when thinking of Aang. He was her pride and joy, his hope a beacon in the sea of unknown. She wanted nothing more than to see him one last time.

* * *

"Why exactly are we returning to Lake Laogai, Toph?" Aang asked while pulling on Appa's reins to lower him to the ground.

She had leaped off before Appa even landed. "Because, Aang, these 'rebels' aren't very creative. They're sloppy and probably didn't think things through."

Her hands became fists to bend the rock beneath the water. The entrance to the old Dai Li headquarters revealed itself, completely restored and recently used.

Aang placed a hand on his forehead in complete surprise. "I can't believe I didn't think of it. Toph, I can't thank you enough."

Her usual grin spread from ear-to-ear. "I know, you think I'm amazing, right?"

"You are amazing, Toph."

She easily opened the lid into the steep tunnel and jumped inside.

Before he followed her, Aang pulled out the betrothal necklace he had made himself with the help of Sokka. He thumbed over the smooth surface, looking at the intricate and delicate design of air and water intertwining. "I'm coming, sweetie."

* * *

"Hmm," Sokka mumbled, scratching the stubble on his chin as he looked into his closet. "Suki, should I wear this light blue top, or this dark blue one?"

Suki grumbled and rolled over in the bed. "They're both blue, Sokka. Just pick one!"

"Alright, alright!" He said, grabbing one of the shirts and pulled it over his shoulders. "I know who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Oh, grow up."

Sokka stormed out of the room huffing and puffing. This day could only get worse; he groaned when thinking about spending his entire day in the Council Chambers, listening to _this _or _that_ or what should they name a certain street in Republic City after.

And it only made it worse knowing that his sister was missing. He felt like he needed to be with Aang and help search for her, but Aang had refused his offer and told him his duties to the Council was more important. What could be more important than his sister's safety? His whole life before had been protecting her from harm, and now what's his purpose? Sitting in a room, discussing meaningless discussions with his butt always sore. Maybe he'd put up a petition to place better padding in the council chairs.

He grabbed a bag of his favorite seal jerky before setting off for the chambers. The session had already started when Sokka walked in, and he couldn't miss the glares Rohn-Ya shot at him as he took the empty seat.

"The Order of the White Lotus has been expanding since the Treaty of Avatar Aang." A representative said, a white lotus symbol embroidered on his shirt. "I am pleased to inform you that we can pool our resources to help build, organize, and maintain Republic City. As an organization that bonds the four nations together, the White Lotus shares your ideals and plans for this city."

"We would be honored to have the help of the White Lotus," Chong said. "Speaking for the Earth Kingdom, I agree."

"I as well, for the Fire Nation," said Rohn-Ya.

"The Northern Water Tribe has always been an ally to the White Lotus," Councilman Kendro said. "I agree completely."

When the room was utterly silent, Sokka looked up from his bag of seal jerky to find all the Councilmen and women staring at him. "Oh, yeah," he said through a mouthful of jerky, "Southern Water Tribe, and yup."

Rhon-Ya rolled her eyes. "How eloquent."

Sokka shrugged. "It's what I do."

* * *

"_Have fun with mother, Zuzu." Azula said with a sneer as she was leaving the prison. "I hope it was worth it."_

"_Where are you going?" Zuko demanded, grabbing her arm forcefully. _

_She snapped her head back at him and removed her arm from his grasp with a surprising amount of strength. "Why does it matter? That wasn't part of our deal. We go our separate ways now, brother."_

_He watched as she walked through the palace gates. A breeze had picked up, tugging at his robes and hair. _Family should be very important to you_, his father's words echoed in his head. Yes, it was true, but not in the sense Ozai meant. Family to him was the people that stood beside him, through everything. Like Mai, and his mother. _

_His mother. His heart raced in excitement and nervousness. Zuko followed the instructions Azula had given him to his mother's chambers. There was a hidden trap door on the far side of the royal palace, camouflaged by bushes near the pond that Zuko had visited so often. It infuriated him that he had been so close to her, but not knowing she was there. _

_He found the spot that felt like a lifetime ago when he sat next to his mother, feeding the turtle ducks. The memory was so fresh and vivid, that he had to clench his teeth from the oncoming tears. _

_As Zuko used the key to open the door, he was numb. His movements did not feel like his own, as if he weren't controlling them. The steps he took echoed off the carved tunnel. At the end was an ornate door, with two torches on either side for light. _

_He found himself stopping in front of the door, breathing slowly in and out. The palms of his hands were sweating, causing him to wipe them fervently on his robes. From within the door, Zuko could not hear anything. _

_For a second, Zuko thought about just turning back around and hunting down Azula and returning her to her prison cell. But the thought was gone as quick as it came, and soon Zuko's hand was on the door handle, opening the door to what seemed like his fate. _

_Within the well-lit room sat his mother at a desk, a book was opened in her hands that she was attentively reading. Her head turned at the sound of the door opening. "I didn't expect a visitor today, the food was brought yesterday-"_

_When she saw him, her eyes widened and filled with tears. "My Zuko," she whispered, standing shakily as she closed the space between them and took him forcefully into her arms._

"_Hi, mom," he said quietly. Emotion constricted his throat as he bowed his head into her shoulder to smell the familiar scent of roses. _

_She pulled away slightly to appraise him. "Look at you. Firelord Zuko. I am so proud of you, my son." Then her hand went up to his face, to lightly touch the scar that changed his life. His hand covered hers to keep it upon his cheek. "You have been through many hard times, but you stayed true to yourself."_

"Are you alright, Zuko?" A voice asked. He opened his eyes to see Mai, her own eyes warm and kind like they always had been. She took the empty seat beside him, her arms wrapped around her swollen belly.

He smiled brightly as he placed a hand on her stomach, and could feel his son or daughter kicking within. It never ceased to amaze Zuko that they had created this new life. "It knows you're near," she said, rubbing the side where its tiny feet were pushing against. "And it loves your voice."

Zuko chuckled then leaned in close to her stomach. "I don't know if you are aware of this, little one, but you have one of the greatest mothers in the world."

From the far side of the hall, his own mother timidly approached them. She hasn't aged much over the years, and she was still the caring, loving mother he had always remembered. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

She placed her hands on Zuko's shoulders affectionately, and he return to Mai's stomach. "_And_ the greatest grandmother."

They all laughed in unison, and in that moment, Zuko had never felt happier before in his life.


	5. Savior

**Oh my goodness guys, I need to apologize for the delay of this chapter! I've been trying to keep up with both of my stories, and with school and swim practice; it was so hard for me to find the time. Thank you all so much for the enthusiasm and encouragement, you guys rock! :)**

**Enjoy.**

Katara went in and out of unconsciousness frequently. Her abdomen felt like someone had seared her with fire, and when she was conscious, it pained her so much that she'd eventually blackout.

Sometimes she'd hear voices on the other side of the rock wall, but they would come and go often. Maybe it was her imagination, her mind playing weird tricks on her. But now, Katara strained to hear what sounded like a conversation.

"Did you hear about that one guy that single handedly-,"

The footsteps stopped briefly. "Hey, wait a second. The boss has been in there for a long time, do you think we should check on him?"

"Yeah, I guess-" The second voice was cut off by a sound of a struggle and fight. Grunting noises and the reverberation of rock being bended was too loud to be imaginative. For a brief moment, Katara became alert and aware of her surroundings.

"Aang, I think she's on the other side of this wall," said a familiar voice. Katara's head perked up at the name. Suddenly, one wall of her square prison opened up, and in the dim light she could make out Aang's tall figure and Toph's shorter one.

"Katara!" He exclaimed, and in the next second he was kneeling beside her, examining her face while wiping away dirt and sweat. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

When his arms gently pulled her into an embrace, Katara moaned in agony from the motion. The pain in her stomach was unbearable now. "Aang. . ." she struggled to say, "I think I'm hurt-," yet before she could finish, her world became black once more.

* * *

Her body became limp in his arms, and he feared the worst. His hands fumbled as he tried to pull away the clothing from her lower abdomen where she had been hugging with horrible discomfort. What he found turned his body ice cold in shock, his blood felt frozen. On her dark skin was a deep wound similar to the one on his back, but not as severe. It looked like she had been shocked with lightning.

What these monsters had done to her, to his love, it felt unforgivable. Aang was so consumed in rage that he lost control and slipped into the avatar state.

"Aang!" He could barely hear Toph's voice, it was like she was yelling at him underwater. But it did not matter. With Katara in his arms, he bended the rock above them and created a hole wide enough for Aang to manipulate a strong air current to fly them up through.

Once they were all safely on the surface, Aang bended the earth above of the Dai Li headquarters, uncovering what looked like an ant farm of tunnels and rooms for an instant before he let the lake water crash into it. In less than seconds, it was destroyed, but Aang still remained in the Avatar state.

Bending a small amount of water, he used the past lives of Avatars before him to heal the wound on Katara's abdomen. Right when the deep gash looked better, his hold slipped on the Avatar state, and he collapsed next to Katara in exhaustion.

* * *

Toph had barely managed to follow Aang before he collapsed the headquarters so suddenly. She felt the devastation of tunnels and rooms of people being washed up by the lake water, and she could only hope they all were able to swim.

Now, Aang weakly tried to pick himself up from the ground next to Katara, who was completely passed out. What was she to do? She doubted she could carry them both back into the city safely, especially with Aang surpassing six feet in height. Right when she felt so helpless, Toph could hear Appa approaching in the distance, and within her head thanked the bison for always showing up at the right times.

"Katara," Aang grunted, trying to reach out for her, but Toph already had her in her arms and bended a tall cylinder of earth to place her in Appa's saddle.

Once Katara was safely on Appa, she returned to Aang. "Toph, is she okay?" He said, still slightly delirious as she slung his arm over her shoulder to help support him.

"I'm not sure," she admitted with uncertainty.

* * *

Suki was waiting by the door in the foyer when he arrived home. In the sun-lit room Sokka could see a slight bump protruding from her green Earth Kingdom robes, and he couldn't help but swell up with pride to know that this kid was theirs.

"Hey, Sokka," she smiled, standing to greet him with a short and sweet kiss on the lips. "I want to apologize for this morning. Lately, I-I've just been so temperamental. . . I don't know if it's because of the baby, but you still didn't deserve to be treated that way." She rubbed away the creases on his shirt with her fingers softly. "I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, for working so hard with the Council."

His fingers wrapped around hers, but he darted his eyes away from her iridescent purple ones. "No, I. . . I'm not worthy of your praise. I haven't been taking the position seriously, when I should be. What they're trying to do - it's going to affect everyone's future for the better." Sokka's gaze rested upon her small belly, where their baby was growing. "Even our unborn child. And from now on, I'm going to try to be the best Councilman I can be."

Her eyes began to grow watery as she placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. "Oh, Sokka," she breathed, but he quieted her when he placed his lips on hers once more.

After a moment of the kiss, a knock emitted from the door, but Sokka stubbornly ignored it. This instance was too precious for an interruption. Yet, the knocking persisted, and Suki pulled away to breathlessly giggle. "Sokka, just get the door."

"Aw," he moaned, letting his shoulders slump over like a child as he opened the door.

Just outside the frame was a city official. "Councilman, you are needed immediately at the Ba Sing Se Clinic," he panted, clearly winded.

He turned to Suki, who nodded in encouragement. "I'll be back soon," he said before hurriedly taking the porch steps down to the carriage waiting for him. Once inside, Sokka opened the slot to the driver's seat. "What's this all about?"

The man whipped the reins, and the ostrich horse lurched forward into a fast trot. "Avatar Aang recovered your sister, but she's been badly injured."

* * *

Aang paced back and forth in the reception and waiting area of the clinic, his hands shaking uncontrollably. It had been what felt to him like hours since Katara had been rushed into the critical room, and Aang was unravelling fast. He couldn't even remember clearly what had happened at Lake Laogai. Only that when he saw the gaping wound on her stomach, he had lost it.

Then, when he had regained clarity again, Aang was being treated for his minor cuts and bruises. He had commanded them to take care of Katara instead of him, but the nurses had assured him she was in the best care available.

Knowing that calmed Aang for a while, but then anxiety crept back again. What was happening behind the door? It could only be a bad thing they were taking so long.

Just as Aang made another round in his pacing, the clinic entrance flew open, and a hard-breathing Sokka was frantically searching for a familiar face. When he caught Aang in his line of sight, he briskly made his way over. "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"You two need to calm your britches," Toph said, she had been quietly sitting on the hard earth floor. "I can feel her heart and breathing. She's fine-,"

Her words were cut off by one of the water tribe physicians exiting the critical room. Aang was instantly by her side, overwhelming her with questions.

"Let the poor woman speak, Aang!" Toph yelled with irritation.

Aang closed his mouth and took a few steps back, bowing his head in shame.

The woman smiled timidly. "Katara is fine, she was just dehydrated from the lack of water. But it is lucky that you saved her when you did, because if she were down there for much longer the wound would have become infected and could have killed her." Her blue eyes looked upon Aang. "I don't know whoever healed her, but it prevented extensive permanent damage."

The physician became silent and the weight of it pressed against Aang, making it hard to breathe. "There's something else, isn't there?" He asked almost inaudibly.

She looked upon her parchment on her wooden clipboard. "If it's okay, I would like to speak with you in private, Avatar Aang."

He followed her down a hall and into what looked like an office. After shutting the door behind them, the physician offered him a seat in front of her small desk. He took it shakily, and watched as she folded her hands atop the surface of the desk. "Due to the precise location of where the lightning had struck Katara, there is a chance she will not be able to bear a child."

Aang could visually see her mouth move to form the words, but they didn't not properly comprehend in his head. This wasn't possible. Maybe there was some mistake, or this was all just some weird, horrible nightmare. But this was real, and it took an imaginary slap in the face for Aang to realize that.

"I haven't told Katara, for two reasons." She continued when he hadn't said anything. "For one, she hasn't been completely conscious for me to do so, and the second is because I wanted to know how you would like to handle this, Aang." He could see that she was genuinely concerned, and it made him feel better knowing that someone cared.

"May I see her?" He asked, avoiding her question.

She became hesitant. "Normally I would advise against visitors with a patient in her situation, but since you are the Avatar, I will permit you to see her. But only you, understand?"

He bowed his head. "Yes, and thank you for all you've done."

"Come, follow me," she said standing to leave her office. "I'll take you to her."


End file.
